Harry Potter and The Heir of Hogwarts
by magical-sam
Summary: Harry is going through a hard time dealing with Sirius' death. See what Sirius left Harry in his will. This is a great story and is coming along nicely. I think you will really enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Lupin's Letter  
  
"Harry, could you come down for a moment please?" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs.  
  
The Dursleys had been exceptionally nice this year. Harry thought this was because moody had threatened them at Kings Cross Station. Harry headed downstairs to the living room, where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were waiting with a letter in their hands. Harry assumed that Dudley must be tormenting some kids down the street, because he was not there.  
  
" Harry, we were sent a letter by a 'Remus Lupin', about your Godfather." Aunt Petunia started. " We just wanted to let you know that we are sorry. He also wanted us to let you know that he is coming to pick you up around 5 tomorrow evening." She finished.  
  
Harry could only nod, then he walked back upstairs. Harry suddenly thought, 'what if they took him back to Headquarters' Harry didn't know if he wanted to see Sirius' old house again. He sent Hedwig to Ron with a note saying he would be leaving the Dursley's tomorrow. Harry thought it was pretty early in the summer for one of the Order to came and get him, but he was glad. Harry started to pack his trunk, but thought better of it. Then he would have nothing to do before the time came to leave. Harry had been sending a letter just about every three days to let everyone know he was fine. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep that night, thinking about where he would be taken to the next day. **********************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke with a start, he had a dream, but couldn't remember what it was about though, he had a feeling it had something to do with the veil. He got up and made himself some toast. He was basically living on toast. The Dursleys didn't have anything but nutritious food because Dudley had only lost 15 lbs. so he was still on the diet. Harry eventually went up to his room and started packing. It was still 8 hours until Lupin came, but Harry just wanted to get it over with. Once he was done packing and eating lunch, he decided to rest. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep right away. He was woken up a few hours later by a brown barn owl pecking at his window. He got up and opened his window for the owl. As soon as Harry untied the letter, it flew off. It was from Hogwarts. He opened the letter, and it read as follows: Mr. Harry J. Potter, These are your O.W.L. Results. I am very pleased with your effort. Although Professor Snape usually only accepts students with an O grade level, he has agreed to let you continue Potions in N.E.W.T. level. Along with N.E.W.T. Potions, you will also be taking N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Dumbledore also wishes that you complete Occulmency with him as a planned course. These results will help you achieve your goal of becoming an Auror.  
  
Professor McGonagall Astronomy ~ D Defense against the Dark arts ~ O Transfiguration ~ O Charms ~ E Herbology ~ A Potions ~ E Divination ~ D History of Magic ~ D  
  
Care of Magical Creatures ~ O  
  
Harry was really surprised that he had managed to get 6 O.W.L.S. He figured Ron got just about as many as he did. Harry turned to look at the clock, it was already 6:45. Harry lugged his trunk downstairs. All three Dursleys were looking at him as if they dared him to ask what they were looking at. He only took a few steps into the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. 


	2. Sirius?

Chapter 2: Sirius?  
  
"I'll get it." Harry said. Though there really wasn't any need to say that, the Dursleys looked too scared to go anywhere near the door in fear they'd get their heads blown off. Harry flung open the door, and standing in front of him was Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George, and Ron. " Hello Harry, Ready? Charlie is waiting in the car." Ron said. "Hello, yeah I'm ready." Harry stated. Harry walked back into the house and came back out a minute later carrying his trunk. He left without even faying goodbye to the Dursleys, though they probably didn't mind. In the car, Harry greeted Charlie who was driving. Harry could tell the car was magically enlarged. In front sat Charlie, Lupin, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. In back were Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry. Every one made attempts at small talk, mostly asking how Harry's summer had been so far. When everyone had run out of things to say, Harry finally said what was on his mind. " Where are we going? Were not going to Headquarters are we?" Harry asked Everyone was silent for a moment, which made Harry think that's where they were going. Then Lupin spoke up. " No Harry, We're not going to Sirius' house. It was attacked last week. The house would have been left to you, but the Death Eaters burned it." Lupin said. "Is everyone OK? Was anyone hurt? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry said. "Well, Percy finally came to Headquarters to apologize to mum and dad, but that was the day it got attacked. We can't find Percy anywhere. We think they took him. Most of the Order was there so luckily, they didn't take over Headquarters. Since they couldn't have Headquarters, they burned it. Everyone else got out OK before it totally burned down." Ginny said quietly. "Mum's really upset." She added. Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley. He was looking out the window as if trying not to cry. " How do you know Sirius would have left the house to me?" Harry asked Lupin. " Sirius left a will. Dumbledore is waiting to talk to you about it until tomorrow." Lupin answered. "So if there is no Headquarters, where are we going?" Harry asked. Lupin laughed. " Harry, you don't really think we wouldn't have a backup plan do you?" "So where is it?" Harry asked. "Well, we can't tell you, but you'll like it." Lupin said. Ginny eventually fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry let her sleep. The twins and Ron were awfully quiet. After about 2 hours, they arrived at a house that was a mix between the Burrow and Headquarters. "Welcome to my house Harry." Lupin said. "Wake up Ginny, we're there." Harry said , gently sitting Ginny up. They walked into Lupin's house and Harry felt at home right away. Once they were inside, Lupin said, "This is the new Headquarters unless. well, Dumbledore will have to talk to Harry first." Harry was puzzled, why did it matter to Harry where Headquarters is? They got all of their things settled in their rooms, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley call for dinner. Ron stopped Harry before he could get out. " Don't mention Percy in front of mum. She's touchy." "OK." Harry answered. In the kitchen, Molly turned around just as Harry walked in." Oh, Harry, How are you? I've been worried about you, you haven't been writing Ron very often." "I'm alright Mrs. Weasley. Really." Harry stated. After they all ate dinner, Dumbledore walked in and talked to Lupin in a very low voice. Then Lupin said " No, I didn't tell him I thought it best if you did it." Dumbledore and Lupin both looked at Harry, then Dumbledore called Harry into Lupin's living room. "Harry, Sirius left you a note, and left me his will. I will give you time to read the note in a minute, but I have to leave soon, so I must do this quickly." Dumbledore said. Harry slipped the note Dumbledore gave him into his pocket as Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore opened the parchment and it started speaking in Sirius' voice, " I, Sirius Black, leave Harry Potter Black Manor, all the money in my possession, my amulet, my old school trunk, and my love. I leave Remus Lupin, last of the true Mauraders, gaurianship of Harry Potter until Harry is 'of Age'. Thank you both, you were both like brothers to me. With all the love in my heart, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry stood there staring at the parchment as if it was supposed to tell him that Sirius' death was not his fault and that everything would be okay, or that Sirius went on vacation and this was all a joke. But, it didn't. "As you know Harry, Black Manor was burned by Death Eaters. Sirius' vault number is 746 and here is his key. Sirius' amulet is in his old school trunk which is in your house." Dumbledore said. It took a moment for the thing Dumbledore just said to sink in. Harry had a house? "What are you talking about? My house?" Harry said. "We have managed to build a house in Godric's Hollow, where your parents lived." Dumbledore replied. " The house is invisible and only myself and Remus know where it is. We were hoping that you would let us use it for the Order, seeing as you won't be using it during the year, and in the summer, you will have company." " Of course you can use. my house." It felt so strange to Harry to say that. "So I never have to go back to the Dursleys?" " No Harry, never. However, I must go. Please enjoy the rest of your summer." Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink and left.  
  
When everyone was asleep, Harry went into the living room with Sirius' letter. Harry's hands were shaking as he opened the letter, and as he read it, Harry could not help but let his tears fall when Harry read this:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Well, I suppose if your reading this, I am dead. Please do not beat yourself up. I love you like my own son. Hey I'll even get to see Lilly & James again. I'll say 'hello' for you. You truly are a Maurader. I hope you enjoy the things you find in my old trunk. I will see you again someday. Hopefully not too soon. I think you will find my Amulet interesting also. Remember Harry,  
"United we stand, Departed we fall, Light and Love  
shall surpass all."  
I love you. Sirius Black  
  
After Harry had dried his tears he went back up to bed for a long needed, dreamless sleep. 


	3. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 3 : Godric's Hollow  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up by Mrs.Weasley. " Hurry and get dressed dear, we're going to your new house today." She said. After everyone had gotten dressed and had breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gathered them all by the fireplace. "We're going by floo. Dumbledore said to say 'Potter Manor, 2nd Floor , Living room'." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone went in before Harry. Mrs. Weasley said she wanted Harry to be surprised. When everyone else had finally gone through, Harry stepped into the grate. He felt himself spinning trough the air and as he stepped out he said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Holy Crap!!!!" Harry opened his eyes and saw his new house. It was beautiful. It was built like Hogwarts. It was so big. There were about 15 house elves waiting to be ordered to work by Harry. All of the Order and the Weasley's were already there. Dumbledore was also there. " Harry there are enough rooms in your manor for the entire Order and the Weasley's to sleep here and hold all meetings. If you wish us to be here, of course." He said. Harry who had been staring open-mouthed at his new house said, " Of course, anything." They spent the entire afternoon getting settled in and examining the house. The house elves called everyone into the kitchen for dinner when Dumbledore called Harry into a room off the side of the main entryway.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore into the room and Dumbledore said, "Do you like your house Harry?" Harry nodded. "Good, This is the entry to your secret chamber. I do not know what is in here other than Sirius' trunk. The password is here on this paper. You will live here on holidays and you may invite anyone you wish. The reason we are alloeing you to move in so soon is because we feel you are no longer safe at Privit Drive. Your relatives have been moved to a secure location in London. We feel you will be more safe here. This house is protected by more magic than even I understand. Enough of this, back to your house. There are many secret passages in this manor. I had Remus write instructions to making a map similar to the 'Mauraders Map'. I do believe you will have time in the future to explore the rest of your manor, but I think they would like us in the kitchen for dinner." Harry took the password from Dumbledore and followed him out into the kitchen. When it was finally time for everyone to go to bed, Harry went into his master bedroom. There was a bed in there bigger than a king size bed. The room was decorated in a way that reminded him of Gryffindor tower. This made him feel at home. In Harry's personal bathroom, he had a bath just like the one in the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. Most of the Order had opted not to stay at Harry's.( Only 4 stayed) There was more than enough room though. Each of the Weasley children and Hermione had their own rooms. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had also come. Harry and Ron had gone through and counted all of the bedrooms. There were 23 rooms with a large bed, (though none as large as Harry's) a wardrobe, a fireplace, and it's own bathroom. Hermione had discovered a very large library with every book Hermione had ever read, heard of, and even ones she had never heard of. There were 4 living rooms, and 3 office type rooms to do work in. Then there was the room for the Order. Inside, there was one very large table, a fireplace, and Ron counted 115 Chairs. Now that Harry thought about it, there was a fireplace in every room. Harry was getting ready to take a bath when Ginny ran into his room and said, " Harry, you have got to see this! This is going to be your favorite room by far! Come on!" She led him down a hallway at full speed. Harry soon lost track of where they were, when Ginny stopped at a beautiful oak door. " Close your eyes Harry!" She said. Harry closed his eyes and let Ginny lead him into the room. "OK Harry, open your eyes." 


	4. The End Of The Summer

Chapter 4: The End of the Summer  
  
Harry opened his eyes and he couldn't believe it. He was standing in the stadium of a Quidditch Pitch!!!!!! Harry Swore loudly. He actually had a Quidditch Pitch in his house. The field felt like they were outside in perfect weather. " Have you told anyone yet?" Harry asked. "Well, no." Ginny replied. " Don't tell anyone. We'll surprise everyone in the morning. They eventually left the room. Harry tried to remember which way to turn from his room, but they made so many, Harry got confused. Once Harry finally found his room, he went into his bathroom and took a bath. After about an hour, Harry got out and got into bed. He was so glad to have his own house, not to mention his own Quidditch Pitch. Then he remembered that he didn't even thank Dumbledore. ' I'll have to thank him in the morning.' Harry thought. Then, he fell into a peaceful sleep. A house elf named Lyenolt woke him in the morning with a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and went into the kitchen. The house elves had breakfast on Harry's very large kitchen table where all of the Weasley's except Bill and Charlie were already seated. Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore were also there. 'Where are Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked. "Oh, they left early dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. After breakfast, Ginny came up to him. " When are we going to show them?" She asked. " Now" Harry answered. " Can everyone come with us for a minute? Ginny and I would like to show you all something that I think you will enjoy." Dumbledore must have known what Harry was going to show them, because he smiled and winked." Harry and Ginny led everyone to the door. Harry was lost, but Ginny seemed to know where she was going. " Everyone close your eyes and grab the hand of the person in front of you." Ginny said. Everyone did as she said as they went in single file. Once everyone was in the room standing in a line with their eyes closed, Harry said," Open your eyes." It was great!! Fred and George were screaming like little girls. Ron swore and Mrs. Weasley hit him on the head. Mr. Weasley was just standing there flabbergasted. Tonks looked as if she was about to faint. Everyone else was talking all at once about how great this would be. Dumbledore just stood at the door smiling. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and said, "I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate this. I really love my house. Thank you." He said. "Harry, you are very welcome. You deserve this."  
  
The last weeks of the summer passed so quickly, that Harry almost didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. On the last day of the summer, Ron pulled Harry into his room. " Harry, how would you feel if Hermione and I were, well, a couple?" Ron said. " Wow, Ron, that's cool, just don't forget about me totally. I knew you two liked each other, it was just a matter of time." Harry answered. Harry was really happy for Ron and Hermione. Harry had actually been thinking about someone else a lot lately. Ginny. Harry would mentally beat himself up when he caught himself looking at her. 'That is my best friend's sister.' He would tell himself. He couldn't help it though. He really liked her. She was funny, and, now that she didn't run away from him in fear, he liked her a lot. The day came to pack up their stuff. Harry was in a grouchy mood all morning, because he did not want to leave his house. Hermione came into his room and asked him why he was so grumpy. He told her he didn't want to leave his house so soon. Hermione stood there for a second then ran down the hallway without saying a word to him about his problem. 10 min. later, Lupin was standing at his door. " Harry, you know that you can come here anytime you want right." "Really?" Harry asked. " Of course. All you need is Floo powder. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind you coming home every-so-often as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." This cheered Harry up a lot.  
  
************************ Thank you to my reviewers. I really appreciate it. I know I have not answered some of your questions, but There will be more answers to come. Keep reviewing. Thanx. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

I am going to start posting every Saturday. Or I'll try anyway. Thank you to all my reviewers. I am so glad you are all so nice. Sorry I can write fast enough, I am running out of ideas for leading up to the climax which is so cool so put me on your story alert list so you won't forget to read my story. Oh, and sorry about the paragraphs being so hard to read. I don't know how to space them out. Now, I've rambled long enough, to the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was just as normal as the other years. Even the part where Draco came in. Except for a few key things that changed everything. " Well, well, if it isn't Potter." He said in his drawling voice. " Shut it Malfoy." Was Harry's answer. " I'd watch it if I were you. My father will be out of prison soon, and when he is, you'll have to keep a closer watch on the redheaded one. If you get my drift Potter." He said." Harry was about to put a hex on Malfoy when he felt someone's hand on his arm; he already had his wand out. Harry looked to his side to see Ginny standing beside him, but she looked sad. Ginny walked past Malfoy and down the corridor and out of sight. Harry turned to Hermione puzzled. "Get out or I'll hex you into next week Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy smirked and said, " I don't think Ginny likes you anymore Potter. Better go find yourself someone else who will obsess over you." Malfoy walked away with a very big smirk on his face. "Why was Ginny upset?" Harry asked Hermione. "Harry, do you like Ginny?" She asked with a weird expression on her face. Harry looked over at Ron who's face was slowly turning a red color. Harry figured he might as well let it out now. They'd find out sooner or later. "Yeah. I didn't want to like her at first because I didn't know how." but Harry never got to finish his sentence because Ron started yelling so loud that Hermione put a silencing spell on him because she was afraid people would come to see who was fighting. Ron was really mad. At Harry, for even thinking about his little sister, and at Hermione because she wouldn't let him finish yelling at Harry. Ron stormed out of the compartment to find someone to remove his silencing charm. "Great. Now the only Weasley's left at Hogwarts are mad at me." Harry said.  
  
" Harry did you know that Ginny had a boyfriend?" Hermione asked. "What? She does? Who?" He asked. " Well, Ron doesn't know, obviously, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you either." " Hermione! Come on!" Harry yelled. "Ginny has been going out with Dean Thomas, but he broke up with her because he liked Parvati, who likes you. And that is all I can tell you." She said. " Hermione, that's not fair. Tell me why she doesn't like me." Harry said. " Harry, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think Ginny likes you as anything but a brother. You should talk to her. Once she knows you like her, she will like you again." Hermione suggested. "No, Hermione, I am not going to force her to like me. If she doesn't already like me, she won't at all." Harry said. Later, Ron came back into the compartment after having the charm removed. Ron was much calmer, but he still looked mad. He wouldn't talk to Harry. Harry stayed depressed for the rest of the ride. Ginny never came back to the compartment. Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall along with the other sixth years. Malfoy smirked at Harry again. Ron was walking a few steps behind Harry and Hermione and he looked as if he was doing some serious thinking. " Don't worry Harry, he'll get over it." Hermione assured him. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate their dinner. After dinner Dumbledore had a somewhat strange announcement. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. As you all know, there is a great war in the wizarding world now. There will be hard times this year, I am sure of it. The Quidditch Cup will still be played. All members of the Quidditch teams will have a meeting tomorrow after dinner in the Charms corridor. As for those who wish to try-out, they will be held within two weeks time. There will be a Yule ball, and also one at Halloween. Now, off to bed." Dumbledore's speech was very curt and short. That was very unlike him. Harry walked up to his dorm alone. He saw Ginny once before she want upstairs to her dorm. He wanted to go talk to her, but he didn't have the courage. Plus, Ron would curse him. Harry changed into his pajama's, and was climbing into bed when Ron walked in. "Harry, I just want you to know if you like her, go for it. I have no place telling you not to. And I couldn't pick anyone better for her. I'd rather it be you than some scumbag from Ravenclaw or something." Ron said. No one else in the room had any idea who they were talking about. " Thanks mate, but Hermione said she only thinks of me as a brother. So it was kind of a wasted fight." Harry said. Though Ron really meant what he said, he couldn't help but be a bit happier. Harry fell asleep that night with an empty feeling. He had lost every one who had truly loved him, and the only people he had left were Ron and Hermione. He was grateful for their friendship, but he really wanted Sirius back. As Harry thought about Sirius, tears filled his eyes. Harry eventually fell asleep not knowing that this year would be the hardest he would ever have. 


End file.
